Pursuit Force: Jurassic World
by Andrew 2000
Summary: Sequel to Threshold Shift. Owen Grady has seen and experienced just about everything he could possibly think of. But now he is not so sure that is true. With rumors that Masrani Global is being threatened by a US Mafia Group and that an Elite Police Force is coming to deal with it? Owen Grady is now sure that he has not seen and experienced just about everything he could think of.


**Pursuit Force: Jurassic World**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(A/N: Hello everyone! First, I want to say that this is a replacement for Pursuit Force: The Battle for Isla Sorna due to the 'Jurassic World' movie. So sorry for anyone excited for that story but as I said this is a new one! Second, this is very much AU! It doesn't feature my OC but there will be differences in the plot. On the subject of OCs, this will feature the AU and OCs of the amazing Fanfiction writer Marcx. You have to go check out his stories 'Tainted' and 'Threshold Shift' because they are amazing and deserve your full attention. Now that that's all said and done with, on with the story!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jurassic World or anything related to it. It is owned by Universal Studios. I do not own Pursuit Force. It is owned by bigBIG Studios. I do not own Carter or any of the Versions of the Pack. They all belong to Marcx. I own nothing in this except my own ideas.**

x XX JW XX xx XX JW XX xx XX JW XX xx XX JW XX xx XX JW XX xx JW XX xx XX JW XX xx XX JW XX xx JW XX xx XX JW XX xx

Isla Nublar.

An island lying 120 miles West of Costa Rica.

A Tropical island filled to bursting with exotic plants and animals, the likes of which the men had never seen before.

Especially the dinosaurs.

Isla Nublar.

An island housing the famous Jurassic World.

A Tropical island being assaulted by a squad working for a team of mercenaries.

The Warlords.

One of the most dangerous paramilitary forces on the planet, fighting against the Government of the United States of America as revenge for their 'betrayal' during the Vietnam war.

And they had been contracted by a man: Dino 'Don' Capelli - Head of the Capelli Family, a Mafia organisation that was incredibly similar to that of Al Capone's in almost everything, from the style of the equipment to the control they held, to take control of the resort on this island and prevent his rival, Ed 'The Shark' Pincher - Head of the Syndicate, another Mafia organisation but this time from England, from taking control first. They were two men with the same goal, and Capelli wanted to achieve that goal first.

So he had called the Warlord's General and made a request and while the General normally wouldn't have even considered such a prospect, it was simply an offer he couldn't refuse.

Which was how those six men found themselves in their current position.

And those six men were now crawling through a dense jungle, in search of the residence of someone who was reported to be very important to not just the Park, but the whole island.

Owen Grady.

The two soldiers at the front of the group both stopped abruptly, simultaneously raising their left arms, hands curled into fists.

The other four took their cues and swung around, scanning the surrounding foliage for threats.

One of the men at the back of the group whispered harshly, "Johnson! What's the situation?"

The soldier in front wearing a Balaclava replied, "I've got visual on a structure at 12 o'clock."

"Smith! Is it Grady's residence?", asked the soldier on the left.

Smith placed his UWG Corp APG5 rifle on the ground in front of him and then removed his sunglasses with one hand while pulling a folded-up sheet of paper out of a pocket with the other.

He flipped it open and studied it for a few seconds before stating decisively, "According to Capelli's Agent's Intel, that must be Grady's residence."

"Move up?", murmured Johnson.

Smith placed the paper back in his pocket, slipped his sunglasses on and picked up his gun.

"Move up!", Smith hissed.

The group moved forwards as one, weapons at the ready, prepared to neutralize anyone who stood between them and their target.

However, they had no idea just who stood between them and their target.

xx XX JW XX xx XX JW XX xx XX JW XX xx JW XX xx

The residence was exceptionally suspicious. The house itself was rather unassuming and, bar the solar panels, it probably wouldn't have looked at all out of place in any modern metropolitan area. What made the residence so conspicuous was the huge paddock in front of the house. It looked almost intimidating, being constructed purely out of metal and concrete.

It was also being lit up by massive spotlights which illuminated the interior with a bright glare. And the interior appeared to contain nothing aside from plants, which was very odd, considering the obvious security measures such as the reinforced construction, the huge gates and the catwalks above.

Smith turned to his teammates. "What d'ya think it is?" he asked.

"No idea." came Johnson's reply.

"I heard it was for training dinosaurs." Bronson spoke up from the back. At that comment, the others turned to look at him.

"What?!" Smith snapped.

"Yeah! I heard this whole Island is some sort of visitor attraction with real dinosaurs! But 'cause the Island's loaned from Costa Rica, we don't get any info on it 'cause a' something that happened between Costa Rica an' Capital State in the Cold War. That's why we can't get any Intel on this place.

"Soldier, do you realize how crazy that sounds?!" asked Holden.

The African-American looked at the rest of the group before taking off his helmet and rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I ain't sayin' it's true now. It's jus' somethin' I heard."

"Right." murmured Smith.

"Look, whatever that place is for, it seems important. We have to gain access." Johnson cut in.

"How we gonna do 'at?" Wickes asked.

Holden pointed to the catwalks. "If we can get up there, we could drop down."

Smith and Johnson looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Alright! Bronson, Holden, Wickes. You three find a way into that paddock thing. The rest of us will convene on the residence. We have to find Grady, and remember, the file Capelli's Agent sent us suggests he may have at least more than one bodyguard. So watch your surroundings and don't shoot Grady!" Smith explained.

He was answered by unanimous agreement.

"Let's go!"

xx XX JW XX xx XX JW XX xx XX JW XX xx JW XX xx

 _Owen?_

Owen Grady was awoken by Blue's voice in his head.

She was clearly unhappy.

He wasn't sure what reason she could have for being so unhappy.

He sent out an inquiry to the whole pack.

Their response was the last thing he would have expected, especially in the middle of the night.

 _Intruders_ _._

"What?!" he gasped. Intruders! Who in their right of mind would dare to try and trespass on the territory of a velociraptor pack?

Their response was furious. _Soldier_ _s._

Not like the Vet. Not like Peter Kozinski.

Not like the Intern. Not like Mason Green.

Like the Smugglers.

Owen suddenly felt a burst of horror at the possibility that they might be coming for his girls.

 _Don't worry. We will be fine. They are the ones you should be scared for._ It sounded absolutely murderous.

"What are they doing?" He asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

 _There are six. Three are trying to get into the enclosure. Three are heading for you._

There was a moment of panic before he took a steadying breath and realized that he had to act now.

"Girls! Stay hidden and don't attack!" he ordered as he lurched out of bed and grabbed for his phone.

Delta sent back an amused reply. She was completely hidden, as were the others, and she, as did the others, knew that attacking any human was strictly a last resort.

Besides, even if it came to that, it hadn't ended well for the last humans they had attacked anyway.

Owen quickly input Carter's number and jabbed the call button.

After about three seconds his call was answered.

"Grady! Thank God! Listen the motion sensors have picked up a group of people heading towards your place and they're not with us!" Carter's voice yelled through the phone.

"I know, the pack just told me we've got intruders. And they're soldiers."

He heard Carter swear explosively. "Damn it! Grady, try and get out of there! Don't engage!"

"I'll try." He was cut off by the sound of the front door slowly swinging open. "They're here. Gotta go!" he murmured, voice a lot more quiet now.

He heard Dan start to say something but he was cut off when he pressed down on the red circle to hang up.

Owen turned to the window, hoping he could maybe open it and squeeze out when he jumped at the door flying open.

"Freeze! Get down on your knees!" A man wearing camouflage fatigues and a balaclava yelled at him.

Owen slowly lowered himself to his knees.

 _Owen!_

 _Blue! Calm down, I'll be fine._ He projected it to her through the pack bond to reinforce it. He projected it to the others as well.

Blue was simply half-amused.

 _You will find some way to get into trouble._

And Owen knew she was right.

Two more men, both in camouflage fatigues but with sunglasses instead, rushed into the bedroom before flanking him on either side and raising rifles at him.

"Get up!" The man on his left barked.

As he got to his feet, it took him a second to realize that he was being taken hostage.

At least those rifles wouldn't be used on him.

Hopefully.


End file.
